OS: Pardonne-moi mon amour
by MissEvernight
Summary: Drago Malfoy se confesse dans sa cellule... Il parle de son amour, un amour interdit avec Hermione Granger, et il lui demande de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Je poste un petit One-shot que j'écris depuis un moment. J'appréhende un peu la réaction face à ça parce que c'est un peu spécial. Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça plaira un peu quand même**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas**

 **Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

* * *

 **En gras : Narration, point de vue extérieur**

Ecriture normal : Parole du personnage au moment présent

 _Italique : souvenir du personnage._

 ** _Pardonne-moi mon amour_**

 **Enfermer dans une pièce sombre, quelqu'un parlait. A qui ? Personne ne le savait, peut-être aux personnes enfermé dans d'autres pièces sombres près de lui, ou alors il parlait au mur, comme le font la plupart des personnes enfermé seul pendant longtemps, peut-être qu'il était tout simplement devenu fou…**

Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour la blesser. Je regrette la façon dont je l'ai détruite. Je regrette chaque larme qu'elle a pu verser à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas faite pour elle tout simplement. J'ai volé son cœur et je l'ai réduit en miette. Elle ne voulait que de l'amour et du bonheur, moi je ne lui donné que de la noirceur et de la peine. Je l'aimais, oh oui je l'aimais plus que tout mais pas de la façon dont elle le voulait.

Qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et j'ai détruit Hermione Granger. Je l'ai brisé pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. J'ai volé la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux pour ne laisser qu'une clarté opaque. Je l'ai brisé en l'aimant. Elle en attendait plus, tellement plus et je ne pas su le lui donner. Elle et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que cela fonctionne. A cause de moi, elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, cette période si magique et si tragique :

 _La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en première année, et elle est devenue mon obsession. Elle n'avait rien d'une fille magnifique avec ses cheveux en pétard H24 et ses dents de castor. Son attitude de miss je sais tout et sa façon de vous regarder dans les yeux, montrant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur et qu'elle ne se soumettrait à personne, même dans la mort. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle se mettait à parler des cours ! Pourtant, je trouvais ça charmant, ça façon de sautiller lorsqu'elle levait la main, son petit nez qui se fronce parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à résoudre une énigme ou qu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose. Je l'avais croisé dans le train qui nous mènerait au château de Poudlard. Au début du voyage, elle portait déjà son uniforme. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi au début. Mais tout cela est devenu plus claire quand j'ai appris qu'elle était d'ascendance moldu._

 _Lors de la répartition, elle fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et vu son sourire, elle en était fière. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était le genre de personne à avoir lu et relu des dizaines de fois l'histoire de Poudlard. Je l'ai entendu quand nous traversions la grande salle, parler à une autre fille, une rousse qui a fini à Poufsouffle, elle expliquait le fonctionnement du plafond enchantée. Sa voix était légèrement aigüe, mais agréable à l'oreille._

 _Quand les cours ont commencé, j'ai vite compris qu'elle était une miss-je-sais-tout. A un moment je me demandais si elle n'était pas montée sur un ressort. A peine le professeur finissait de poser sa question, sa main était levée. Et elle avait toujours la bonne réponse. C'était à la fois impressionnant et agaçant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Elle n'avait rien de jolie, du moins à mes yeux, même si on n'avait que 11 ans. Enfin, elle en avait déjà 12 à peine 1 mois après la rentrée mais bon. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer en cours ou dans les couloirs. Et bien sûr, elle était amie avec Saint-Potter et Weasmoche. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait… c'est par la suite que j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais tout simplement jaloux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle fasse attention à moi, surtout qu'au début, entre elle et les deux idiots, ce n 'était pas forcément la joie. Je l'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois pleurer et se cacher dans les toilettes par ce qu'elle avait reçu des critiques._

 _Sauf qu'ensuite, c'est moi qui me suit moqué d'elle. Mais c'était tout simplement pour mettre de la distance. Elle commençait à me fasciner, sa façon de se rapprocher des gens, de tout comprendre, mais aussi sa répartit. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Elle aurait été parfaite pour moi si elle n'avait pas été une sang-de-bourbe._

Je me rends compte maintenant que ces histoires étaient des foutaises, j'ai été endoctriné par mon père et j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. J'ai été idiot pendant longtemps… Et même maintenant je le suis encore un peu.

 _Pendant notre première année, je n'ai pas dit grand-chose sur elle, sauf quand je les ai dénoncés, ce qui m'a valu une heure de colle en leur compagnie et celle du balourd d'Hagrid. Mais rien de bien passionnant vous me dirait. Et vous avez raison, notre guerre n'a commencé que lorsque je l'ai appelé pour la première fois Sang-de-bourbe face à tout le monde. Elle n'a rien dit, et ce n'était pas justifié, surtout que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. « Aucun des joueurs de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe, on les a choisi pour leur talent ! » comme si je n'en avais pas ! Mais quand mon père a su que Potter était attrapeur, il a voulu que je devienne aussi attrapeur. Et là, ça a vraiment commencé. Lorsque je lui ai dit que personne ne voulait de son avis de Sang-de-bourbe, ça a sonné le gong pour la guerre entre nous. Insulte et coup bas… Mais en réalité, cela cachait autre chose, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Ma fascination pour elle. Elle était la meilleure, à chaque fois. Et lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je subissais tellement de doloris que mon corps finissait par s'y habitué. Tout cela parce qu'en fin de première année j'avais parlé d'elle a ma mère, la seule à qui je pouvais tout dire, et mon père m'avait entendu._

 _Mais je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé par la suite en deuxième année. Ces deux idiots d'amis étaient persuadé que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard. Tous les Sang-de-bourbes étaient pétrifié, et elle l'a été. Je suis allé la voir à l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle savait, comme toujours, qu'elle était en danger, et elle avait gardé un miroir avec elle. Mon père m'avait raconté la légende de la chambre des secrets, comme quoi il s'agissait d'un basilic, la créature la plus dangereuse après les Dragon qui y logeait. Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que c'était la vérité, et que ce que j'avais dit pour la provoqué c'était révélé exact. Je ne suis jamais retourné la voir mais une fois que toute cette histoire fut terminée, elle était de nouveau sur pied. Mais je me suis toujours demandé comment les deux idiots avait fait sans elle._

 _Puis il y a eu la troisième année, année où j'ai eu un loup-garou comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et que Sirius Black c'était échappé. Des détraqueurs trainaient partout. Même moi, ils me faisaient froid dans le dos mais je ne le montrais pas, je ne devais pas flancher, comme Potter. Cela me fait toujours rire de repenser à ça, comment il s'est évanouie dans le train. Moi, les détraqueurs me mettais simplement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas assez de souvenir vraiment heureux qu'ils puissent voler. Mais Potter en avait lui, et j'en étais jaloux. En tout cas, cette année fut assez tranquille, si on oublie que mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se transformait en monstre à chaque pleine lune et que j'avais un semi-géant comme professeur de soins aux créatures magique. Mais j'ai pu charrier Potter. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Je me souviens que lors d'un des cours d'Hagrid, nous avons vu des hippogriffes, l'une des plus belles créatures qu'on a vu avec lui parce que s'occuper de scrout à petard ou de verracrasse, très peu pour moi ! Enfin bref, ce fut Potter qui fut choisi pour être le cobaye concernant l'hippogriffe. Je pensais qu'il allait se faire attaquer mais non. J'ai voulu montrer que moi aussi je pouvais monter cette chose, sauf que je m'y suis mal pris… je l'ai insulté et il m'a griffé le bras, et c'est Granger qui a hurlé qu'il fallait m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je me suis plaint à mon père évidemment, et il a voulu qu'on tue l'hippogriffe. Ce n'était pas spécialement ce que je voulais mais bon. Et je me suis moqué de ça devant Granger et Potter. Elle m'a frappé, au début, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter un sort mais au final, elle m'a donné un coup de poing dans le nez, par Morgane, ça faisait mal ! Et ça ne m'empêchait pas de lui trouver du charme. J'avais surement un penchant masochiste au final. Enfin à part ses mésaventures, un soir j'ai entendu pleurer dans les toilettes. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s''agissait de Mimi Geignarde, sauf qu'elle aurait inondé le couloir si ça avait était le cas. Et là, qui je trouve assise par terre en pleure ? Hermione Granger. Lorsque je me suis rapprochée d'elle, elle m'a regardé et parlé avec hargne._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Te moquer de moi ? Je n'ai pas la force d'entendre tes idioties ! »_

 _Je lui réponds que non, je ne venais pas pour ça. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » je lui demande. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas à faire semblant. Elle a regardé le mur devant elle avant de répondre._

 _« Harry a reçu un balai, je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas l'utiliser, qu'il était peut-être ensorcelé, et à partir de là, on s'est disputé. Pourquoi tu me parles ? »_

 _J'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliqué. Que je voulais devenir son ami ? Que je ne la détestais pas vraiment ? Je me voyais mal lui dire ça._

Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait dans ma vie, si j'avais su à quel point elle chamboulerait ma vie, je n'aurais jamais fait un pas vers elle se soir-là dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

 _Elle m'a regardé avec tellement d'insistance que j'ai senti mon âme bouger en moi. Oui, mon âme. Et je lui ai dit « Je ne te déteste pas vraiment… je crois ». Elle a levé la tête vers moi et m'a regarder d'un air de défi. « Et les insultes, c'est pourquoi alors ? ». J'ai réalisé que même moi je ne savais pas. Alors je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit la vérité. « Je dois te détester Granger, c'est comme ça. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je dois le faire. Et puis, c'est la seule façon dont je suis autorisé à m'adresser à toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que je risque en parlant avec toi… » Elle m'a regardé avec de grand yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi je lui disais ça. « Tu m'intrigue Granger… » Ce fut les dernières paroles de ce jour-là. Mais ça n'en reste pas là. Elle était curieuse, et elle voulait savoir ce que je risquais en lui parlant normalement, sans insulte. En l'observant, j'ai compris que je me trompais. Je commençais peut-être à grandir en fin de compte, et l'éducation parallèle de ma mère faisait peut-être effet. Mais je voyais les choses différemment. Je ne dis pas que j'étais devenu ami avec Hermione Granger mais il arrivait que parfois, on discutait. Et plus je parlais avec elle, plus je me rendais compte de sa valeur, et plus elle me plaisait. Et au fond de moi, je gardais l'espoir que c'était réciproque, sinon, pourquoi tout ce que je disais devant les autres la blessait autant ? Elle savait que je devais garder cette image, mais je ne lui avais pas expliqué pourquoi._

 _Je me rappelle une fois, je me suis moqué de ses dents, et elle avait pleuré. Le soir, je me suis excusé, je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer, un homme ne devrais pas faire pleurer une femme. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait ses dents, parce qu'elles étaient trop grande. J'ai alors eu une idée, stupide aux premiers abords mais ça lui a servi. J'ai lancé un sort qui a fait pousser ses dents, en prétextant attaqué Potter et que mon sort ai dévié. En revenant de l'infirmerie, elle avait un sourire parfait. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil en disant « Tu n'aurais pas rétrécit tes dents un peu trop Granger ? Tu t'es trompé je crois, elles étaient plus du style Castor ! » Elle m'a ignoré en passant près de ma table sauf que j'ai trouvé un bout de parchemin où il était écris merci. Un acte gentil envers une née-moldue. Si mon père avait appris ça !_

 _Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait en quatrième année, lorsque je l'ai vu en bras de Krum lors du Bal d'hiver. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer dans ma jalousie à la voir avec lui. Et il n'y avait pas que moi, il y avait cet idiot de Weasley. Elle était magnifique ce soir-là. Je lui ai dit, et nous avons même partagé une danse ensemble, caché dans la pénombre des arbres. Elle avait peur que Rita Skitters vienne encore écrire un article sur elle, et si j'apparaissais à son bras, je ne donnais pas chère de notre peau. Mais à ce moment-là, je m'en fichais et je l'ai embrassé. Elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est enfuie._

 _En fait, je pense qu'elle avait peur de ça, peur de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Au début de l'année, entre elle et moi, il y avait eu un froid parce que je m'étais moqué de Potter, et elle n'avait pas aimé le coup des badges. Mais je suis arrivé avec un bouquet de fleur face à elle en faisant un petit sourire. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a dit « Malfoy, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses ! » et j'ai rigolé en disant « Je ne m'excuserais pas auprès de Potter si c'est ce que tu veux me dire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit fâché, tu me manques… » Elle semblait gêné._

 _Durant notre quatrième année, je n'ai pas pu la voir énormément, vu que Krum avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et passait le plus clair de son temps près d'elle, et ça m'énervait. Mais avant notre départ pour les grandes vacances, elle c'était approché de moi et m'avait embrassé. J'étais déconcerté. « tu m'écriras ? » elle avait demandé ça avec un sourire d'espoir. « Si tu signe avec un autre nom que celui d'Hermione Granger. » Et là, elle m'a demandé de quoi j'avais si peur. « Je n'ai pas peur » je lui dis. « Je n'ai juste pas envie de passer mon été sous les coups des doloris. » Elle semblait choquée par ma réponse, alors je lui ai expliqué que mon père me faisait subir ce sort à chaque fois que j'avais fait une chose qui lui déplaisait. Elle m'a embrassé une dernière fois et nous sommes repartit chacun de notre côté, comme de rien. Ah et détail important de cette année, Cédric Diggory était mort._

Je sais, je dis ça de manière tellement platonique, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vu tellement de personne mourir que ça me semble commun. Et Cédric n'était pas vraiment mon ami, je le connaissais à peine, donc ça ne me touchait pas vraiment qu'il soit mort. Ça touchait plus son père, ses amis, Potter qui a pleurer sur son cadavre un bon moment… Mais moi, ça ne me semblait pas réel, jusqu'à ce que je sois confronté moi-même à son meurtrier, là, ça semblait vraiment réel !

 _Lors de notre cinquième année, il y eu quelques… problèmes. Ombrage venait d'être promu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et cette mégère était nulle ! Pas de baguette, sérieusement ? À quoi bon être dans une école de sorcellerie si on ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette ? Enfin, bref, mon père a voulu que je sois dans les bonnes grâces de cette folle aux chats habillé tout de rose (à vomir !). Elle était proche du ministre de la magie, autant bien se faire voir pour que vos parents en profitent. Sauf que cette folle mettait de plus en plus de règles absurdes en place ! Pas le droit de se tenir la main, pas le droit d'embrasser, les élèves de sexe opposé devaient se trouver à plus de 30 centimètres l'un de l'autre ! Pas que j'allais me promener main dans la main avec Granger, mais on avait commencé à flirter tous les deux, et il y avait tellement de surveillance que je ne pouvais rien faire ! Surtout qu'elle avait ses projets secrets avec Potter et Weasley ! Je la voyais de moins en moins, pire que lorsque Krum lui tournait autour. Et un jour, Ombrage avait décidé de créer la brigade inquisitoriale (oui parce qu'elle s'est faite nommé grande inquisitrice de Poudlard) et mon père a absolument voulu que j'y entre. Le but ? Débusqué Potter et ses petits secrets. Pendant un moment j'ai pu avertir Granger de tout ça, jusqu'au jour où Ombrage faisait passait tout le monde au véritaserum. Chang à tout dévoilé, elle avait peur que sa mère se fasse viré du Ministère si elle n'aidait pas. Bien sûr, tout ceux qui avait participé à ça avait été puni par la suite. Tout le monde en voulait à Cho Chang. Ça n'a pas empêché Potter de recommencé et Ombrage a pété son câble, disant que Dumbledore avait une arme secrète qu'elle devait récupérer, ce genre de chose. Elle était prête à utiliser le Doloris pour avoir ses informations. Et comme toujours, la brillante Granger a eu une idée pour les sauver. Bon, je me suis aussi fait cassé le nez pas Weasley junior mais bon… Granger est passé me voir à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard. Elle m'a dit « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire ? ». Elle parlait de l'attaque d'Ombrage. « Je n'en savais rien, on est venu directement après l'interrogatoire de Chang. ». Elle semblait mal en point, comme si elle avait couru dans la forêt. Elle me raconta comment il c'était débarrassé d'Ombrage dans la forêt. J'aurais aimé voir ça. Hermione m'a embrassé puis elle est partit._

 _C'était également l'année de nos BUSE, et j'étais content de ne plus avoir Ombrage dans les pattes, comme la plupart des élèves_ _ **[1]**_ _. Mais une fois les examens terminé, je pensais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Hermione, sauf qu'elle avait disparu, pour ne réapparaitre que le lendemain matin. Bien sûr, je n'eut le temps que d'avoir un seul baiser de la part de la fille dont j'étais tombé amoureux avant de devoir rentrer chez moi._

 _Quand je suis rentré chez moi, que de surprise, Voldemort en personne était présent, et mon père agenouillé face à lui demandant sur pardon._

Imaginez-vous, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy à plat ventre sur le sol, pleurant et implorant le pardon d'un homme qui avait la face d'un serpent et qui était blanc comme la mort ! Honte à la famille Malfoy, voilà ce qu'aurait dit mon Grand-père. Il a du s'en retourner d'en ça tombe, autant que lorsque j'ai décidé de sortir avec une née-moldue amie d'Harry Potter et partisante de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

 _Ce fut l'été le plus horrible de ma vie ! J'ai été forcé de regarder ma folle de tante torturé des moldus pendant des heures. Comme je n'avais que 16 ans et que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, j'échappais aux séances d'entrainement, mais je devais voir mon père se rabaisser tel un elfe de maison. Il était pitoyable, même si je savais qu'il faisait ça pour nous sauver ma mère et moi, il ne m'inspirait que dégout, et j'étais assez heureux de son sort, j'avais subit pire avec lui, comme dormir dans la niche de l'elfe ! Je fus heureux lorsque je reçu ma lettre, donnant la liste de mes effets à acheter, cela me permettrait de sortir de cet horrible manoir. Sauf que Voldemort voulait se venger de mon père, je n'ai pas écouté pourquoi, je savais juste qu'il avait raté une mission. Je devais faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et trouvé un moyen de tuer Albus Dumbledore (rien que ça ? vraiment ?) ou alors ma famille et moi allions mourir, en commençant par ma mère. Elle a supplié, supplier de ne pas faire ça à son fils unique, et c'était la première fois que je voyais mon père ébranlé par quelque chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais accepter cette mission._

J'ai toujours su que c'était une mission suicide. Tuer Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ? Moi ? Alors que je n'avais que 16 ans ? Faite moi rire ! Je savais ce qu'il voulait, que j'échoue pour pouvoir nous tuer et s'amuser à la faire devant mon père pour ensuite le tuer ou le rendre fou.

 _J'ai dû aller avec ma mère dans l'allée des Ambrumes afin de voir cet idiot de Barjow dans son ignoble boutique répugnante afin d'avoir droit à certains produits et certaines informations afin de réussir cette stupide mission. Lorsque je marchais dans les rues désertes du chemin de Traverse, j'ai vu Hermione et ses deux idiots d'amis. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, et tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me voit ainsi, qu'elle voit mon mauvais côté… J'avais reçu une seconde lettre qui accompagnait celle de mes fournitures, j'avais été promu préfet_ _ **[2]**_ _… Ce qui voulait dire plus de liberté._

 _Ma sixième année… J'ai passé la pire et la plus belle année de ma vie. Un vrai paradoxe._

 _J'ai eu le droit au spitch du professeur McGonagall à propos de nos devoirs de préfets, ce qui était la chose la plus ennuyante à laquelle j'ai pu assister. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à regarder Hermione en douce ou à regarder dehors._

Maintenant, je me dis que ce genre de moment, là où tout est calme et que tout semble aller pour le mieux, j'aurais dû y faire plus attention, les chérir plus… Ne pas prendre tout ça à la légère. Mais je n'étais qu'un adolescent après tout.

 _Dans le train lorsque je parlais à Pansy et Blaise, j'ai senti quelqu'un nous espionner. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Hermione parce qu'elle ne se cacherait jamais dans un porte bagage. J'ai dû attendre que le train soit vide et j'ai attaqué. Il ne s'agissait que de Potter. Je l'ai pétrifié et je lui ai cassé le nez, tout en l'insultant un peu. C'était puéril, mais ça faisait du bien. Ensuite je suis rentré au château, un peu tard, ce qui a fait que j'ai raté les carrioles. C'est comme ça que l'année à commencer, chaque sac fouillé, chaque élève en retard fouillé… Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de voir Hermione, et je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir pour avoir osé frapper son meilleur ami. Ça n'a pas raté, j'ai eu le droit à un véritable savon. Mais elle continuait de me soutenir, même si d'après elle j'étais bizarre, distant._

Ne l'auriez pas vous été si vous aviez à mentir a votre petite-amie sur ce que vous faisiez ?

 _Je passais mon temps à jonglé entre les cours, les tentatives d'assassinat et surtout la réparation de la foutue armoire à disparaitre. Et bien sûr, je devais trouvez du temps pour Hermione, ce qui se passait parfois pendant les rondes où on nous avez mis en équipe, ce qui avait grandement énervé Weasley. J'aimais voir cette belette enrager lorsqu'il savait qu'Hermione patrouillait avec moi ou encore lorsque je le croisais dans les couloirs. Après le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, où toute l'équipe de Serpentard a été pitoyable, avouons-le, puisque les bouffons d'or ont gagné. Mais au moins ma petite Grangy était aux anges. Elle a trouvé une parade pour s'éclipser de la fête qu'ils donnaient dans leur salle commune. Elle m'a avoué avoir fui quand elle a vu Lavande Brown mettre sa langue au fond de la gorge de Weasley. Tout le monde d'après elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle aimait Weasley et que cela la blessait de le voir ainsi. Pourtant elle avait passé le reste de la soirée avec moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie. On a discuté de tout et de rien, et ça me faisait tellement de bien. C'est là que je lui ai demandé_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si un jour on te demandait de choisir entre moi et ta famille ? »_

 _« Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à choisir »_

 _« Moi aussi je ne peux pas choisir »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »_

 _« Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras plus de moi, et je suis égoïste, je veux que tu restes avec moi. »_

 _Elle m'a pris la main et m'a souris en me disant que rien ne ferais changer ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas en avoir la certitude. Sauf que je lui en ai quand même parler. Et pendant de longues minutes, elle n'a rien dit. Au bout d'un moment elle brisa le silence._

 _« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faite ? »_

 _« Je risque de me faire tuer, de faire tuer ma mère si je ne réussis pas cette mission. Mais si je la réussis, c'est toi qui prends de gros risque. »_

 _« Ne me sous-estime pas Drago Malfoy, je suis la meilleure élève de cette école toute année confondu d'après les professeurs ! »_

 _« Mais eux, ils représentent le mal. Ils sont dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »_

 _Et elle m'a embrassé. Elle n'agissait pas comme si je venais de lui annoncer que je risquais de devenir un mangemort. Elle ne m'a pas demandé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix… Ensuite je suis partit. Je me suis retourné pour voir si elle me suivait mais elle était restée assise à créer des oiseaux et à les regarder voler. Quelques minutes après ma sortit, j'ai vu Potter prendre la direction dans laquelle je venais, surement pour voir si elle allait bien._

Du moins à ce moment-là. J'ai encore le gout de ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. Je repense constamment à son regard, si doux, si plein de confiance, si plein d'affection…

 _J'ai continué à faire ce que j'avais à faire, et Hermione c'était mise en tête de faire en sorte que je rejoigne l'ordre tout en m'aidant. Elle m'a aidé à préparer du poison que j'ai mis dans de l'hydromel pour l'offrir au directeur. Elle savait que ce qu'on faisait été répréhensible sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser. Et moi je ne voulais pas la laisser filer. Elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma princesse sans couronne_ _ **[3]**_ _. Elle s'en voulait de m'aider mais en même temps, elle ne se résignait pas à me laisser tomber et j'en étais heureux. Elle était la chose qui me permettait de garder un minimum de santé mental. Sauf que c'est Ronald Weasley qui a avalé un peu de cet hydromel empoisonné le jour de la saint-valentin. Tout ça parce que Slughorn avait trouvé le moyen de garder la bouteille et qu'un concours de circonstance avait fait que Potter et Weasley se retrouve dans son bureau. Elle m'en a voulu beaucoup mais elle a fini par me pardonner puisqu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai stoppé les recherches d'un moyen de tuer le directeur. Cette mission était une mission suicide, je lui en avais parlé. Elle voulait que je rejoigne l'Ordre mais j'ai refusé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi._

Maintenant je sais pourquoi, parce que je ne voulais pas de cette guerre, je ne voulais pas qu'un fou de sang-mêlé qui ne juraient que par la pureté du sang dirige ma vie, et je n'avais pas non plus envie de me battre pour une cause perdu qu'était l'égalité entre tous les sorciers. Ce n'était que pur utopie, même maintenant. Je voulais juste profiter de ma vie, qu'importe qui gagnait. Mais autant être du côté de plus fort, et avec ma famille, sauf que mon cœur voulait aussi être avec elle. Et je n'ai pas pu choisir, j'ai agis en fonction de mon propre intérêt, j'étais mon propre chef, je n'étais ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal.

 _Elle m'a aidé à réparer l'armoire à disparaitre. Lorsqu'il était en fonction de marche, je lui ai dit de se cacher parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un mangemort s'en prenne à elle s'ils venaient au château._

 _Il y a eu une attaque, en pleine nuit. C'était l'hécatombe. Des combats partout, entre mangemorts et élèves, mangemorts et Aurors… Des loups-garous qui s'attaquaient aux élèves. Une horreur ! Et je me suis mis à la chercher des yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir son cadavre allongé sur le sol. Tout était de ma faute. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu, descendant les escaliers, la baguette à la main, évitant les émeraudes et les rubis rependus partout sur le sol, s'échappant des sabliers. J'ai croisé son regard, elle semblait perdu et en colère. Je n'ai pas pu la rejoindre puisque ma tante m'a attrapé le bras et fait monter à la tour d'astronomie. Ils voulaient tous que je lance l'Avada à Dumbledor quand il arriverait. Sauf qu'au moment voulu, je me suis mis à trembler parce que je n'ai pas voulu le tuer, je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier. Dumbledor l'a vu et m'a souris comme s'il était fier de son élève. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, j'avais déjà reçu la marque._

Ce jour-là je n'ai pas fait attention mais avec le temps je me suis rappeler que Dumbledor était arrivé en balai et il y avait un autre balai avec lui. Il était arrivé avec Potter…

 _Et à ce moment-là, Rogue l'a tué. Je n'ai fait que regarder sans vraiment comprendre. Et quand ils ont fui, j'ai fuis avec eux. Je n'ai pu voir Hermione qu'un quart de seconde, effleurer sa main et c'est tout._

Pendant un moment ça n'a pas été vraiment intéressant. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans mon manoir à voir des moldus entrer et ne plus jamais sortir de la cave. Mais un jour j'ai pu la voir, elle était recherchée par tout le monde, mais elle passait dans le quartier où les mangemorts m'ont obligé à les suivre.

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé torturer les moldu, je n'aime pas spécialement la violence gratuite même si je suis partisan de cette violence parfois. Mais embêter des élèves et saigner une moldue sans défense était différent. Mais j'étais obligé de suivre le mouvement. Et là, je l'ai vu, entrant dans une maison vide. Je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a crié de stupeur. Elle m'a regardé comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Puis elle m'a frappé, plusieurs fois, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. Elle m'avait manqué. Et ce jour-là on a couché ensemble dans le lit d'une personne dont nous ignorons le nom. Je savais que c'était une idée stupide, mais j'ai voulu qu'on se voie de nouveau._

Ça a commencé comme ça, les petits rendez-vous en cachettes, là où on pouvait. On repoussait l'inévitable. On ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Elle était membre de l'Ordre et moi un mangemort. Un mauvais mangemort[4] mais un mangemort quand même. Et il y a eu ce jour fatal…

 _J'étais au manoir Malfoy, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de mission de torture de moldu ou autre ineptie de ce genre. Mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Greyback est arrivé accompagné de plusieurs adolescents de mon âge, et elle était parmi eux, Hermione qui avait juré qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre. Elle était là avec Weasley, un gobelin et un garçon qui semblait être Potter mais qui aurait gonflé comme un ballon. Il était horrible. Ma tante, cette folle, voulait absolument que je l'identifie, que je lui promette qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était lui, mais je ne voulais pas le dire. Elle s'est mise à hurler, a me supplier de le dire. Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire c'était :_

 _« Je ne crois pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas »_

 _Il y avait une telle tension dans la pièce, je sentais le regard d'Hermione sur moi. Je me suis levé et je suis partit auprès de ma mère. Je regardais ma bien-aimeé du coin de l'œil. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée ou quoi que ce soit, elle restait forte à tout instant._

 _Ils sont restés plusieurs jours dans notre cave. Potter était redevenu lui-même. Et un jour, Bellatrix l'avait torturé, devant moi. Je l'ai vu se tordre de douleur, je l'ai entendu hurler à s'en vriller les tympans. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…_

Lâche, j'étais lâche tout simplement.

 _Et à un moment, tout s'est accéléré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger que des sorts se sont mis à fuser dans la salle, le lustre tombait et j'entendais ma tante hurler. J'ai profité du capharnaüm pour m'approcher d'Hermione et de l'aider à se relever sauf que Potter en a profité pour me lancer un sort, pensant que je voulais du mal à son amie. Puis, ils ont tous disparu, transporté par Dobby. Au même instant ou Voldemort apparaissait dans le manoir, appelé par ma tante. Il était furieux que Potter lui ai encore échappé. Moi dans tout ça, je suis monté dans ma chambre, prétextant que des bouts de verres m'avaient écorché. J'avais pris ma décision, j'en avais marre de vivre sous le même toit que ce montre, sauf que je restais principalement pour ma mère. Je me sentais indigne d'elle, mais elle était forte. Alors j'ai pris un sac, j'y ai lancé un sortilège d'extension indétectable et j'y ai fourré des vêtements. Alors que je ne regardais pas, ma mère est entrée sans bruit. Elle n'a même pas cherché à m'arrêter._

 _« Ils te traqueront. » me dit-elle tout simplement_

 _« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. »_

 _« Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois impliqué dans tout cela. J'espérais que tu sois épargné. »_

 _« Mère, cette guerre n'épargnera personne. »_

 _« Tu vas rejoindre cette fille ? cette née-moldu ? »_

 _« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça mère ? »_

 _Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en souriant. Elle savait, elle l'a toujours su._

 _« Je suis ta mère Drago, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. »_

 _« Vous êtes bien loin d'être idiote mère. »_

 _« Tu es déchiré entre ton amour et ta loyauté envers ta famille. »_

 _C'était vrai. Lorsqu'on se retrouvait, Hermione et moi, on discutait, on imaginait un monde sans cette guerre. Mais j'étais toujours dans le flou concernant ce que je pensais par rapport à tout ça._

J'étais trop jeune, trop jeune pour raisonner convenablement face à cette guerre. Je voulais juste être loin de tout ça, loin de cette cruauté qui prenait place sous mon toit.

 _Ma mère m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Elle semblait fière, alors que j'allais la quitté, par lâcheté._

 _« Va mon fils, n'entre pas dans ce conflit, reste loin de tout ça. Je veux que tu vives. »_

 _Elle m'a embrassé puis elle est partit comme de rien. Ce soir-là, je suis partit. J'ignorais où j'allais, mais je suis partit sans me retourner._

A partir de ce soir-là, j'étais en cavale. Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Hermione, je portais la marque, et pour les mangemorts, j'étais un déserteur. Dans les deux cas, je me faisais tuer. Je ne restais jamais longtemps dans la même maison. Et c'est là, qu'un soir, elle m'a vu. Et c'est là aussi que j'ai causé sa perte.

 _J'étais dans une maison moldu que les mangemorts avaient déjà vidé. Ils ne reviennent jamais deux fois au même endroit. J'étais tranquille. Une chance qu'Hermione m'ai expliqué rapidement le fonctionnement des objets moldu, j'étais moins perdu pour me préparer de quoi manger._

 _Alors que je mangeais, des bruits à l'extérieur m'ont fait sursauter. Vigilance constante comme dirait Fol'œil. Sauf que je n'avais pas été assez vigilant. La porte d'entrée c'est ouverte, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je n'avais pas vraiment de moyen de m'échapper. J'ai attrapé ma baguette pour me défendre. J'ai d'abord pensé à un mangemort, sauf que c'est une silhouette féminine qui est entrée, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une baguette. C'était Hermione. Elle avançait avec méfiance. Je me suis souvenue que parfois, elle et ses amis venaient dans les maisons abandonnés pour trouver de la nourriture. Elle détestait ça, mais de toute façon, elle savait que cette nourriture ne servirait jamais. Quand elle m'a vu, son visage c'est illuminé. Puis elle a semblé surprise. Je me suis avancé vers elle en souriant._

 _« Mia, c'est vraiment toi… »_

 _« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

 _« Je suis partit, j'ai quitté les mangemorts. »_

 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Te voir, au manoir, te faire torturer de la sorte… je ne pouvais pas supporter plus. Tous ces cris, cette violence gratuite. J'en avais marre. Et je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça. »_

 _« S'ils te trouvent, ils vont te tuer ! »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudrait déjà qu'ils me trouvent. »_

 _« Draco, tu ne t'en rend pas comptes, ils sont partout. Beaucoup de sorciers dénoncent les né-moldu. Ils ont peur. Ils veulent sauver leur famille. »_

 _« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne reste jamais longtemps, que je ne prononce pas son nom, que je fais tout pour être discret. Je sais que c'est lâche mais c'est comme ça. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas lâche de partir. Tu as fait le bon choix. »_

 _« Mais je ne rejoindrais pas l'Ordre avec toi. Je veux aller loin de cette guerre, je veux vivre ma vie. Je m'en fiche de cette guerre et de ces idéaux stupide. Rien ne changera, même si vous gagner. Et si c'est eux qui gagnent, vous mourrez tous. »_

 _« On n'a pas prévu de perdre. »_

 _Elle m'a souri en se rapprochant. Et là, elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai serré contre moi, trop heureux de sentir de nouveau son parfum. On est monté tous les deux dans la chambre pour se découvrir de nouveau, se sentir l'un l'autre._

 _Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je la regardais tout en caressant son dos. A chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, je cachais la marque des ténèbres. Je ne voulais pas lui rappelé à quoi j'étais affilié, et surtout, ne pas lui dire que cette marque permettait au Mage Noir de me retrouver quand il le voulait. Alors qu'elle bougeait près de moi, une vive douleur me pris à l'emplacement de ma marque. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon bras. C'était comme si mon sang était devenu de l'acide et qu'on me posait un fer chauffé à blanc sur le bras. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me lever qu'ils sont arrivés. Trois mangemorts et ma tante._

 _« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un lâche. » me dit-elle « ta mère prétendait que tu voulais prouver à tous que tu étais un meilleur mangemort que ton père… Alors que non, tu ne faisais que batifoler avec cette sang de bourbe ! »_

 _Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Hermione c'est redressé à ce moment-là, et elle a pu voir notre bel entourage. Et ils n'étaient pas là pour nous féliciter d'être de nouveau réunit. Ma tante lui a souri, d'un sourire sans joie._

 _« Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Drago, nous n'allons rien de faire à toi… Ou du moins rien de visible. Par contre à elle… Qui c'est. »_

 _Elle m'a lancé le sortilège d'entrave avant que je puisse bouger pour attraper ma baguette. Je m'étais laissé distraire par mon amour et je n'ai pas été assez vigilant. Et là, un des mangemort l'a attrapé et jeté au pied de ma tante._

 _« Je vois qu'elle est en tenu. »_

 _Et elle s'est mise à rire. Hermione tentait de cacher sa nudité tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour parvenir à maitriser la situation. Je la connaissais trop. Sauf qu'ils ne lui ont pas laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Les trois mangemorts présents se sont approché d'elle, tour à tour ils l'ont touché, partout, sous mes yeux._

 _« Arrêtez ! Laissez là partir ! »_

 _J'avais beau hurler, ils ne faisaient que rire et continuer de la toucher, de plus en plus, à des endroits que seul moi avais pu avoir accès. Et tour à tour, ils l'ont violé, tandis que ma tante riait._

 _« Mais voyons Drago, ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas partager avec tes amis. Tu as dit à ta petite chérie ce qu'on fait aux petites catins dans son genre ? Ces petits sangs de bourbe qui se croient supérieur ? On les brise ! A voir sa tête, elle n'était pas au courant ! Tu voulais l'exclusivité n'est-ce pas ? Vilain petit garnement ! Eux ils partageaient avec toi ! »_

 _Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, a par subir les assauts de ces mangemorts jamais rassasié. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler, elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Je sais de quoi ma tante parle, j'en ai vu des choses de ce genre au manoir. Les mangemorts attrapaient une petite qui leur plaisait, et tour à tour il se la prêtait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'âme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à se suicider ou qu'ils la tue._

 _« C'est vrai, ta mère n'a jamais voulu que tu participes. Mais si je savais que tu te réservais la meilleure amie de Potter ! Chapeau mon neveu adoré. »_

 _Une fois rassasié, les mangemorts se sont levé et mis en cercle autour d'elle. Ils n'en avaient pas fini, loin de là. Les sortilèges ont fusé, elle se tordait dans tous les sens et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire, impuissant et lâche. L'un des mangemorts c'est même amusé à lui uriné au visage. Je voyais dans ses yeux la flamme s'éteindre._

 _Les heures ont passé, et moi je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que les regarder l'utilisé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je devenais fou et elle, elle perdait son envie de vivre. Les groupes de mangemorts se succédaient tour à tour, par groupe de 3 ou plus. Ma tante me gardait éveillé pour que je voie son supplice encore et encore. Et lorsque je m'endormais, j'entendais des hurlements, je revoyais la scène encore et encore. A un moment, je me suis mis à vomir et hurler, puis pleurer. Et elle, elle ne faisait plus rien. Par moment, elle se débattait ou elle hurlait, mais un coup de Doloris ou un coup de pied aux côtes et c'était fini._

 _Le pire a été la fin de ce cauchemar car ma tante a eu l'idée de lui faire prendre une douche de Doloris, 8 baguettes en même temps lançant ce sort. Puis elle lui a lancé un sort, un sort inconnu de beaucoup. Mais moi je l'avais déjà entendu, oh oui, mon père me menaçait de me le lancer si je n'étais pas sage. De la magie noir, très noir…_

 _« At terrifiae »_

 _Un sortilège de terreur. Il vous fait revivre chaque instant les plus noirs de votre vie, encore et encore, et encore… Jusqu'à ce que vous vous suicidiez tellement vous n'en pouvez plus._

 _Et ils sont partit. Une fois libre, j'ai essayé de l'aidé. Elle semblait s'en ficher ou alors, elle était trop prise dans ses cauchemars… Je n'en savais rien. Je l'ai lavé, habillé puis j'ai essayé de l'aidé au mieux. Sauf que rien n'y a fait._

Pendant des semaines j'ai essayé de lui redonner une once d'espoir, de faire en sorte qu'elle regagne cette petite étincelle qui la ferait vivre de nouveau. Mais non, elle bougeait par automatisme, je ne pouvais pas la toucher ou être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans qu'elle ne sursaute et hurle, sans qu'elle ne face de crise de panique. J'ai appris que Potter et Weasley la cherchaient, mais je ne pouvais pas la leur laissé comme ça.

Je m'en veux tellement… Et puis un soir, c'est arrivé…

 _La Grande bataille venait de se terminé, l'Ordre avait gagné. Des patronus se sont déplacé dans tout le pays pour en parler. Les Aurors attaquaient les mangemorts. Et moi, j'étais caché dans une petite maison de banlieue avec Hermione. Elle semblait aller bien par moment, elle semblait normal, sauf que dans ses yeux il n'y avait rien, ils étaient ternes. Je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle._

 _« Mia chérie, tu as entendu ça, l'Ordre a gagné, c'est toi qui avait raison, comme toujours. »_

 _Elle ne m'a pas répondu, comme d'habitude. Ses cordes vocales se sont abimé à force d'hurler en continue. J'insonorisais chaque maison dans laquelle nous dormions. Mais j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle s'y tenait toute raide, comme à chaque fois mais je n'y prêtais pas attention._

 _« Comme je t'aime. On te guérira. On pourra aller à sainte mangouste et ils soigneront tes blessures, ils trouveront un contre-sort pour ce que Bellatrix t'a lancé et ensuite un psychomage pourra t'aider à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite tu révéras Harry et Ron. Tes meilleurs amis. D'accord mon amour ? »_

 _Elle a hoché la tête puis elle est partit. Je suis sorti quelques instants pour lui trouver un gâteau. Elle adorait le sucré et je voulais lui faire plaisir en ce jour de fête. Mais quand je suis revenu, une tarte aux fraises dans les mains, je l'ai trouvé dans le salon allongé par terre, sa baguette près d'elle et un miroir en face. J'ai lâché le gâteau pour aller près d'elle. J'ai essayé de trouver son pouls mais rien… Rien du tout. Elle était morte. Elle c'était tuée plutôt que de rester avec moi._

 _C'est égoïste je sais, mais j'essayais de la raccrocher à quelque chose. Sauf qu'elle était trop brisé pour le voir, et moi, je me voilais la face. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, après ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, c'était une chance qu'elle ait tenu jusque-là. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures, peut-être des jours._

J'aime à me dire que si elle a tenu ces quelques semaines après son agression, c'était grâce à moi. Parce qu'elle tenait à moi et qu'elle voulait quand même revoir ses amis et avoir une vie avec moi. Qu'elle s'est battue de toutes ses forces en silence pour essayer de sortir la tête de l'eau. J'avais oublié qu'elle excellait dans l'art des sortilèges informulés. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais lorsqu'elle s'est lancé le sortilège de mort. Les Aurors m'ont trouvé quelques jours plus tard. Ils m'ont tout mis sur le dos : kidnapping, torture et meurtre d'Hermione Jean Granger. Alors que je suis innocent… Mais je suis coupable dans un sens. Si je n'avais pas était dans sa vie, si je ne l'avais pas aimé, elle n'aurait rien vécu de tout ça. Elle serait en vie, heureuse, surement marié au rouquin et ayant quoi, 1 ou 2 enfants. Moi je me serais marié à une sang-pur choisi avec soin par ma mère… Si je ne lui avais pas parlé dans ses toilettes, ça se serait surement passé différemment… Mais bon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Personne ne me croit, et je m'en fiche en fait. Dans quelques heures je vais mourir, je vais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Je n'aurais plus d'âme, je n'aurais plus rien. Je serais une coquille vide comme ma bien-aimée.

En tout cas, j'espère que tu me pardonne mon amour, parce que si tout ceci est arrivé, c'est de ma faute, parce que je t'aimais et je te voulais près de moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi au final. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie peut-être.

 **Quelqu'un frappa sur la porte en fer de la cellule de Drago Malfoy.**

\- **Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? tonna un des gardes**

\- **Laisse-le. Toi aussi tu virerais dans la folie si tu passais près de 6 ans enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre avec pour seul compagnie les murs de ta cellule.**

\- **Tu ne vas pas le prendre en pitié non plus ! C'est un monstre comme tous les autres !**

\- **Il a l'âge de mon fils. C'est juste un garçon perdu à cause de cette guerre qui a vu la femme qu'il aime se faire torturé face à lui puis se suicider.**

\- **C'est un ancien mangemort.**

 **Drago se mit à rire et s'appuya sur le mur pour se relever. Il se rapprocha de la porte où se trouvaient les deux gardes.**

\- **Je ne suis pas fou, effectivement, je suis un mangemort, vous avez raison… Mais je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, sauf d'essayer de survivre. Mais je préfère mourir maintenant que de revoir le corps de la femme de ma vie se faire souiller par des chiens de mangemorts.**

\- **J'ai entendu ton histoire des centaines de fois, tu la répète en boucle depuis 6 ans ! dit le garde qui le prenait pour un monstre.**

 **Des bruits de pas stoppèrent l'échange entre Drago et le garde.**

\- **Mr Potter. Dirent les deux gardes.**

\- **Bonjour messieurs, je viens chercher le prisonnier X198DM06.**

\- **Recule ! dit le garde le plus concilient.**

 **Drago s'exécuta et attendit passivement qu'on l'attache pour qu'il suive le grand Harry Potter. Harry le regarda à peine. Il l'attacha sans un mot et le fit avancer. Ils descendirent vers les tréfonds de la prison. Les prisonniers et les gardent disaient que ceux qui y allaient, ne revenait jamais, ou du moins, pas en vie. Une fois loin des gardes, Drago parla.**

\- **Quel grand honneur que d'avoir Harry Potter pour m'escorter jusqu'à la mort.**

\- **Ferme-là Malfoy. C'est déjà assez pénible pour moi de superviser les mises à morts.**

\- **Bah, au moins, tu seras débarrassé de celui qui est la cause de la mort de ta meilleure amie.**

\- **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Malfoy, je sais que tu l'aimais. On t'a fait passer au véritaserum, et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.**

\- **Tu ne connais que les fais, que je l'aimais, qu'elle m'avait trouvé par hasard et que les mangemorts nous sont tombé dessus puis qu'ils l'ont torturé et envoyé au point de non-retour, ce qui fait qu'elle s'est suicidé. Tu ne connais pas mon histoire… notre histoire, si brève fut-elle.**

\- **Je suis resté une nuit devant ta cellule. Les gardes se plaignaient que tu passais ton temps à raconter la même chose. Et j'ai écouté.**

\- **Dis-moi Potter, tu es pour cette mise à mort collective des anciens mangemorts ? Toi avec ton grand sens du devoir et de la justice.**

\- **Non, je ne le veux pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mais de tous les mangemorts, tu es le seul à n'avoir rien fait de concret.**

\- **Dis-toi que j'ai commis un crime contre l'état en conspirant pour sa chute, une connerie du genre. Mais sache une chose Potter, c'est la seule façon de me libérer. A chaque fois que je m'endors, je la vois étendu par terre, impuissante. Je ressens cette haine envers moi et eux.**

\- **Malfoy…**

\- **Je l'aimais vraiment Potter. Maintenant, donne-moi à se détraqueur avant que tu ne m'embrasse.**

 **Harry le fit entrer dans une pièce ou se trouvait 3 détraqueurs. Drago se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.**

\- **Elève bien tes enfants, aime ta femme, vis… Fais des choses justes. Et ne te torture pas pour les mangemorts, se sont des monstres, ni pour moi, parce que si tu me faisais sortir de cette prison, j'aurais fini par la rejoindre. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, si j'avais fait de meilleurs choix, les choses auraient été différentes. Et quand tu verras ma mère, dit lui que je l'aimais et que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. HahJH**

 **Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'effondra les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas voir ça, ni entendre ça. Mais la voix de Drago lui parvenait à travers les murs.**

Hermione, ma douce Hermione… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Je ne cherche le pardon de personne d'autre, que le tiens. Je t'aime tellement. Et je te rejoins. Même en aspirant le bonheur que j'ai en moi, les détraqueurs n'arrivent pas à me faire hurler de douleur, parce que la douleur la plus vive que j'ai eu, c'est de te perdre. Alors maintenant que je sais que je vais te rejoindre, je m'en fiche…

 **Petit à petit, la voix de Drago diminuait. Puis il se tue complètement. A ce moment précis, Harry su que c'était fini. Drago Malfoy n'était plus. Personne à par lui ne connaissais l'histoire en entier. Il savait qu'il devait la raconter, mais il n'en avait pas le courage pour l'instant. Il demanda à des gardes de l'aider pour enlever le corps et imposa qu'on ramène le corps de l'héritier Malfoy à sa mère.**

 **Quelques jours plus tard, la gazette du sorcier fit paraitre un article un peu spécial :**

 **« L'histoire de l'amour maudit entre Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger raconté par Harry Potter »**

 **L'article commençait par « Sous l'effet du veritaserum, Drago Malfoy avait avoué aimer Hermione Granger, et qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais qu'il en était la cause. Il se sentait responsable car la femme qu'il aimait avait été torturé sous ses yeux puis elle avait fini par se suicider car elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était trop dur. Mais en tant qu'ancien mangemort, il a dû être enfermé à Azkaban par mesure de précaution. Nous dit Harry Potter en regardant dans le vide. Et un soir, les gardiens se sont plein qu'il passait son temps à raconter la même chose, jours après jours et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Alors j'y suis allé et j'ai écouté de quoi il parlait. Et toute cette histoire m'a remué. » Puis il conta l'histoire ai journaliste, sans oublier de vérifié que tout était retranscrit comme il le fallait. Et pour finir, l'article disait « Lorsque j'ai dû l'emmené dans la pièce aux détraqueurs, je n'en avais pas envie, il n'avait rien fait de concret. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Mais il m'a clairement dit que je devais le voir comme un traitre à son état, qui avait conspiré pour le faire tomber. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Et il m'a aussi dit que je lui faisais une faveur en le laissant mourir car il ne pouvait pas vivre avec toutes ces images de la femme qu'il aime se faisant torturer et perdre l'espoir et l'envie de vivre dans sa tête. Et que si ce n'était pas dans cette pièce, il aurait trouvé un moyen de la rejoindre. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis impressionné, pendant tout le temps où il était dans la pièce, je ne l'ai pas entendu agoniser. Il demandait le pardon d'Hermione. J'espère qu'elle lui a pardonné et que où qu'ils soient, ils soient ensemble et heureux. Et j'espère qu'il a vu que j'ai tenu ma promesse et que j'ai dit ses dernières paroles destiné à sa mère. »**

 **Beaucoup de gens ont été choqué par cette article, ils en ont parlé, en bien et en mal, mais Harry voulait que ça se sache. Il en avait discuté avec Narcissa Malfoy pour avoir son avis, et elle voulait que tout le monde sache que son fils n'était pas un monstre. Harry ne pouvait pas ramener son fils à Narcissa, mais il passait la voir de temps à autre, pour discuter, même si au début ça n'avait pas été facile.**

 **Et il faisait ce qu'avait dit Drago, qui était devenu un ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'occupait de sa femme Ginny, il s'occupait de son garçon, James, et de son filleul, Ted Lupin, avec amour, et surtout, il vivait. Ginny attendait même leur deuxième enfant, un garçon qu'il voulait appeler Albus Severus.**

* * *

[1] Je saute délibérément la partie ou normalement les frère Weasley saccage la grande salle avec des feux d'artifices en volant sur leurs balai et que tous les élèves envoient valser leur examen. Un peu de travail voyons !

[2] Oui, préfet, pas préfet en chef. C'est vrai que c'est bien dans certaines histoires de les faire cohabiter mais je pense quand même que les préfets en chefs sont élus parmi les préfets de l'année précédente et qu'ils sont donc en 7ème année.

Et dans le livre je ne sais plus si Drago était préfet ou non, en tout cas Hermione l'était c'est sûr.

[3] Ça vient d'une chanson, j'adore cette phrase. C'est Msylirik-Parfaite, si vous voulez écouter !

[4] Dans le sens qui ne veut pas faire ce que font les mangemorts, qui ne croit pas vraiment en la cause que « défend » les mangemorts.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Je répondrais aux reviews Ici:**

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger:** Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai eu peur que ça ne plaise pas parce que c'était un peu sombre. Je suis contente d'être arrivé à mon but: transporter les gens dans la cellule de Drago pour l'entendre raconter son histoire. De rien! Merci d'avoir lu et poster un commentaire pour me le dire_

 _ **Yomba:** Merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Oui, c'est une OS assez triste, moi même quand je l'écrivais j'avais des frissons et tout. J'avais envie d'essayer se style où on est en plein dans les réflexions d'un personnage. Merci :)_

 _ **Sindri Orelinde:** Merci, c'était une grande première pour moi d'écrire comme ça. Je me suis mis à sa place pour essayer de me mettre dans l'ambiance pour écrire. _


End file.
